User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Yo! I'm Ash9876, otherwise just known as Ash, and an admin on FTF. If you wanna talk, just post a message below. But remember to sign your posts so I can get back to you, and make sure that I can understand your writing. Have a nice day!. Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ?? Since you're online, I figure I'll just ask you. But how many slayers are we allowed to have? I heard its around 4 or so, but I see some people already have more than than now, so I was just curious before I create anymore because I want to show that slayers arent as weak as everyone says they are. lol Master Dartz (Talk) 13:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Ashy, you on chatango? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 13:26, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Not really, but he's still Sanjo's adopted brother. So, he'll get a mention every now and then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) So I was using the Wayback machine site and....... Remember these days? Takin' it back, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:22, August 4, 2013 (UTC) LOL, indeed. This place was a bag of bones then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:24, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha, those were easier days. We've come a pretty long way, this place turned out half-decent. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:30, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Remeeeeemmmmberrr me?! Hooooooolaaaa Ash-sama!! You likely don't remember me, but I used to edit here a long time ago before I had issues with my schedule. Now that I know I'll have some free time now and again, I'm coming back and I just wanted to say hey. So... hey! :D [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] I've been really good actually!! How about you? The wiki looks nice! And I love the new background!! [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] 02:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I can tell. You guyz did a great job. ;) [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] Reply By all means, it's not really my magic anyway, it's free use [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 05:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure Ash, take your time, no rush my friend. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 16:02, August 12, 2013 (UTC) FTF Wiki FAQ Update So, I'm gonna get that page up this week. And from there, when you all have the time, start filling out your section as I outlined in the previous message about this two weeks or so ago. 23:59:16 Mon Characters Hey! I was on the page that you created a character named Dyonisus Tenebrae and saw that his magic uses puppets to fight, and two of these puppets caught my attention: Manzai and Hocho. Could you tell me from which manga they are and the names of their characters in these manga please?Thanks and bye!Lokolikit (talk) 17:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Ash-sama, I have a request that five pages (Welcome to Rengoku Island, Lisanna's Decision, The Beginning of The End, Meeting with the Warren, The Power of an S-Class Mage) be restored, and then, after I've had a chance to copy/paste them to my laptop, they be deleted once more. I know this is extremely annoying and I'm really sorry! But I forgot to copy those pages down before I asked Zico to delete them. I'm currently re-working my story, but there are some aspects from how I originally had it that I want to keep. And it would be a real help if you could restore the pages for me for a little while. I truly am very sorry for this annoying request!! [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] You are amazing!!!! Thank you so much!!! I'll message you as soon as I'm done with my dirty deed. :D [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] Whew, I'm finished with all those pages!!! :D But, I forgot one page. Could I test your kindness and ask for one more small page (Tia)? And then, I promise, I will not ask for any more favors. ^_^ [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] SVG I hear you can do svg's really good. Im in need of someone to convert two files for Naruto Fanon for me. Kurosuke Just added appearance. Let me know if i missed anything or if you want to reword it. Northstar1012 (talk) 18:21, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I think its pretty cool. I'm wondering if there are other spells within it or if that spell should be all there is to it. Also, do you mind if I go over it if there's grammar issues? Northstar1012 (talk) 20:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol Ash, I accidentally replaced the profile pic of one of your characters, Ayame Hibiki. Sorry about that, it must have happened when I tried to upload the pic in question to use for a different character. Hope it's not a problem >.< [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:30, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ash, my internet stalking of you has showed me you are online. Up for some chat :3 [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 07:06, August 20, 2013 (UTC) New Rule Okay, I feel this new rule is needed. It's simple. If anyone wants to make a species/race, they need permission from one of the admins. Over the months I've seen some weird stuff, and it's time to set a rule that prevents the creation of any questionable creations from here on out. Fair enough? 18:24:50 Tue A clone of Jellal would be ironic lol :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:07, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, when you have the time, tell me and we can hop on chatango. I have an idea for the plotline for our bleach story's first chapter. 19:02:33 Thu I can't, sorry. Getting ready to go out. 23:05:00 Fri Tell me when you can hop on chatango. 23:49:04 Sat Masters of Animanga promotion Something very interesting has come up. I will paste the message and let it speak for itself: "Hello! I am herald_of_meridian and I'm here to let you know that Wikia has launched a pretty exciting animanga project that might spark the interest of your community! The project in question is the Collaborative Writing Project with the Masters of Animanga and is an event stretching from September 3rd to the 27th, where users are invited to collaborate with some big names in the animanga business to create three short stories based around the vampire genre, samurai genre and girls genre. Animanga Wikia users can work together with Japanese professional mangaka, illustrators and producers to create a paragraph-to-paragraph story that will be highlighted on Wikia and eventually also on New York Comic-Con! Now isn't that great?! Now, Bereisgreat and I are spreading the word for them and requesting some major animanga Wikis to promote the project to its community. Can I ask you to place this image on both the main page and the Community-corner and have it linked to the MOA blog post that I linked earlier? We would also like a blog post or a forum post (whatever is most popular over here) to get a conversation started on the Wiki. If I could leave that in your hands, that'd be great, unless of course you would like me to reach out to this Wiki's users. Both these things would be sufficient and ideal to get the word out and create some attention for the project, which is very much appreciated. Also, are there any particular users you are aware of that would be interested in writing a story like this, since I would like to reach out to them personally. Well, that about wraps it up, thanks and I hope we can put some effort into this! [[User:Herald of meridian|''herald'of'meridian♣]] 01:19, August 31, 2013 (UTC)" With all that mind, are y'all on board? '01:35:53 Sat''' Question Hey, Ash. Just a permission type question here. If I ever do a Wizard Saint summit in my story, which is likely to happen, can I use some of Richard's comrades, the Corbeaux? Probably just a small talking part with Fenrir, nothing big. This is far into the future. 16:15:11 Tue I see. Sure, let's both handle it, less work for me. 13:14:05 Wed I'm new to this site so I just wanted to clarify that we had to ask you about creating a character?